The Start of it All
by Tai Sora Potter
Summary: It's the story of Tai and Sora's perfect first date. Yeah right! Things are going so well untill, well you gotta read it. If it's a piece of crud, tell me and I'll take it down.
1. Default Chapter

TSP: Hey guys!  
All: Hey Stacy!  
TSP: Well I think I owe you all an explanation.  
Tai: For what?  
TSP: For not finishing The Powers Within yet. I know where I want to go with the story, but I don't know how to put it into words just yet. So untill my writers block goes away and I can finish that story, I decided to leave it alone for a while and move on to another story.  
Biyomom: Okay, we understand.  
Gomamon: But, are you ever going to finish the other one?  
TSP: Sure I am. But untill then, here is a new Taiora for you.  
Joe: So what's the plot for this one?  
TSP: Well basically it's a story of Tai and Sora's first date. But with a twist. It's about a year after 02 ended, but doesn't have anything to do with that awful episode 50! TAIORA FOREVER!!  
Tai: Ohhh, sounds good.  
TSP: I'm glad you think so Tai. So here is my newest fic.  
Gomamon: Wait. Stacy does not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.  
TSP: Oh, thanks Gomamon. Well read and review!  
  
The Start Of It All  
Chapter 1  
  
"Tai, what are you waiting for?"  
"The right moment! Geez! Lay off me Matt!" Tai said as they sat a bench at the court yard of Odiba High. They were both watching Sora talking to a few of her friends about twenty feet away.  
"Tai, what's the worst that could happen?"  
"She could reject me, laugh in myface, humiliate me in front of every body, and mortally scar me for life."  
"What's so bad about that."  
Tai scowled at his best friend.  
"Well, she's right there. Now would be the perfect time to ask her out."  
"Are you looking at the same girl I am? She's surrounded by a bunch of her friends. I want to ask her when she's alone."  
"Then go ask to speak to her alone. God, Tai, it's not that hard!"  
"Fine!" Tai yelled as he got up. He took 6 steps before he turned around and went back to sit down. "I can't do it."  
"You're such a wimp Tai!" Matt yelled as he got up and walked over to Sora. He said something to her and then she walked over to Tai.  
"Hey Tai. Matt said you wanted to ask me something." She said as she sat down next to him.  
"Umm..... yeah." He said. **Thanks Matt!** He thought.   
"So, what it is?"  
"Well, a-actully" Tai stammered. " I-I-I was wondering i-i-if you'd like to g-g-go out with me t-tonight. If you're not busy, that is." Tai's heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. He felt like every one in the crowded court yard was watching them. He looked around and found out that every one was, infact, watching them. **Great. No pressure.** Tai thought.  
At first Sora looked surprised, but then she smiled and said, "I'd love to Tai."  
"Oh, it's okay. I understa- WHAT?!?!"  
"I said I'd love to go out with you." Most of the crowd gasped, then they all went back to their talking. Most now talking about what they had just seen.  
" You would?"  
"Yes." She smiled. **He finally asked me out!!** Her brain was screaming at her.  
"Great. So, I guess I'll pick you up tonight around seven?"  
"Sounds good, Tai. I can't wait." She said as the bell rang signaling the start of their second to last class.  
"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye."  
"Bye!" She said as she walked away.  
Matt walked up to Tai and said, "Well, did you ask her?"  
"Yup."  
"And she said?"  
"She said yes!"  
"See, I told you she would. So, where are you gonna take her?"  
"I'm, uhh..... I don't know!!" Tai said starting to panick.  
"Hey, relax dude."  
"But where am I gonna take her?"  
"Don't worry. I'll help you out."  
Tai sighed in relief. "Thanks Matt."  
"Sure man. Anything to help my two best friends. Besides, you're talking to the man here. I know women."  
"Year right. More like the boy."  
"Hey, do you want my help or not?"  
"Sorry."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kari! Kari! Wait up." Sora yelled as Kari stopped at her locker.  
"Hey, Sora! What's up?" She said as she spun the dial.  
"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?" She replied as she grabbed a book and shut her locker.  
"Tai finally asked me out!" She squealed.  
":::gasp::: Oh, Sora I'm so happy for you!!" Kari said as she gave Sora a hug.  
"Thanks, but......... I have a slight problem."  
"What?"  
"I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to wear! I need your help to find something. Will you go to the mall with me for a little while this afternoon to buy something?"  
"Sure. I'll even do your hair and make up for you when we finish."  
"Oh, thank you Kari."  
"No problem, Sora. You're like a sister to me. And someday you probably will be."  
"Kari!"  
"What? It's the truth!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Izzy. Did you hear?" Yolei said.  
"Hear what?" He replied.  
"Tai asked out Sora."  
"WHAT?!?!" Yelled Lee, a boy sitting next to them.  
"Excuse me, Lee. Is there a problem?" Their math teacher asked.  
"No, maam." Lee replied as she went back to her work. "What did you just say?" He asked Yolei.  
"None of your business." She said.  
"If it has to do with Sora, it is my business." Every one, even Tai and Sora, knew that Lee was in love with Sora. But Sora didn't feel rometely the same. Probably because he was a bully that always harrased her and couldn't stand being the second best soccer player in the school, behind Tai. "You said that Tai asked Sora out. Is that true?"  
"So what if it is?" Izzy said.  
"Was I asking you, four eyes?"  
"What are you talking about? I don't wear glasses."  
"Well, you're a nerd, aren't you? You should wear them." He said laughing at his own lame joke.  
"Look, Lee, I'm sure that in your head that makes sense and is very funny, but out here it's not." Yolei said.  
"Watch what you say, girlie."  
"Hey, you may scare most of the kids in this school, but you don't scare us. We know that your brain doesn't have the intellectual capacity to actually act on your impulse, so just leave us alone." Izzy said.  
"Hey, I may not know what you just said-"  
"See what I mean."  
"But you better tell Tai to back off of Sora, or he'll be answering to me. Got it?"  
"Yeah, what ever." Izzy said. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the last period. The whole class exited as fast as they could so they could get as much weekend in as possible. Izzy stayed behind to talk to Yolei.  
"This could be a problem." He told her.  
"You can say that again. Do you think we should tell Tai?"  
"I believe we should. Lee may not be able to hurt us, but nothing is stopping him from fighting Tai."  
"Good idea. Let's go find him."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think of this one, Sora?"  
"Too short."  
"This one."   
"Too long."  
"This one." Kari said holding out a sold pink dress.  
"Eww, too Mimi." They both laughed.  
"Oh, Kari look at this one!" Sora said holding up a maroon knee length flowy halter top dress.  
"Oh, it's beautiful! Go try it on!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, so you got that Tai?" Matt asked him.  
"Yup. Thanks alot Matt. Things are gonna go perfect tonight." Tai said.  
"Hey Tai!" T.K. said as he, Yolei and Izzy came running up to him.  
"Hey guys."  
"Heard the good news." T.K. said.  
"Yeah." Tai said, blushing a little.  
"Well, we think there's something you should know." Izzy said.  
"What's that?"  
"Lee is out for your blood." Yolei blurted out.  
"WHAT? How did Lee find out?" He said staring at Yolei.  
"Tai, everybody knows." Matt said. "Dianne was telling me that she heard from her boyfriend, that his sister heard from Lila, who said Tray told her, that Mike said that Ken said Sora told him about it in their seventh period class."  
"Wow, news travels fast."  
"Anyways, you better watch out for-"  
"Hey-Kamiya!"  
"Lee." T.K. finished in time to see Lee and a few of his friends walking toward them.  
"I've been looking for you, Kamiya."  
"The name is Tai, Lee. Not that you could grasp the concept of first and last names, though. What do you want?"  
"To give you a warning. Stay away from Sora."  
"Or what?" Tai said stepping closer to Lee.  
"You don't wanna know."  
"Lee, get it through your head. She doesn't like you. She never has and never will. So get over it."  
"Look Kamiya, she's my girl, so just back off." He said and then walked away.  
"He won't do anything." Tai said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys." Dianne said as Sora and Kari walked out of the mall.  
"Hey, D." Sora said.  
"So, I heard you were going out with Tai tonight."  
"You bet she is." Kari said as Sora started to blush.  
"Well, then I guess you heard that Lee is out to kill Tai, then?"  
"WHAT??" They both yelled.  
"How did Lee find out?" Sora asked.  
"Sora, every one knows."  
"Wow, news travels fast."  
" But you and Tai better be careful, though. He's strong and doesn't really think before he acts."  
"Okay, thanks D."  
"Sure. Have a great time tonight."  
"I will."  
"I bet."  
"Shut up. Bye." Sora said.  
"Lee won't do anything." Kari said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey son. You look nice. Going out tonight?" Mr. Kamiya asked his son.  
"Yup."  
"And who's the lucky girl?"  
"Sora Takenouchi."  
"Oh, that's wonderful. So you finally mustered up enough courage to ask her out."  
"Is it that obvious that I like her?"  
"Yup. But, never mind that. Here." Mr. Kamiya said as he took out his wallet and gave his son fifty dollars.  
"Thanks dad!" Tai replied.  
"Sure son, just don't tell your sister. Speaking of which, where is Kari?"  
"She said she was going to a friend's house for a while after school. She should be home soon."  
"Okay, you be careful now, Tai. And have her home before midnight."  
"Okay. I better get going. I have to pick up some flowers before I pick up Sora."   
"Alright. Have a good time son."  
"Sure will. Thanks again. Bye." Tai said as he left.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, Sora, you look so beautiful!" Kari said as she and Sora looked in the mirror. She was wearing her new dress and had on matching shoes. Kari had put her hair half up, half down, with two curls at the sides of her head, and the ends of her hair curled. Kari had also done a perfect job with her make up, too.  
"Thank you so much Kari. Do you think Tai will like it?" Sora asked.  
"Of course he will. He'd be stupid not to."  
Sora sighed. "I'm a little worried."  
"About what?"  
"Lee."  
"Sora, don't worry. I know he won't do anything."  
"I'm not so sure. Do you remember what he did to that guy who I was tutoring?"  
"Of course I do. I was surprised that guy made it out alive."  
"Plus, I nearly had to take a punch from him."  
"How did that happen?"  
"Well, one day Joe and I were walking in the park, and you know how Joe and I are all huggie huggie with each other. Apparently Lee saw and assumed that Joe and I were on a date or something. So he came over and tried to start something. He was about to hit Joe, but I stepped inbetween them and he just barely missed me and gave me enough time to explain that we were just friends."  
"Eeesh! He's pretty serious when it comes to you, huh?"  
"Yeah. It's scary sometimes. He was practically stalking me on Valentines Day. Plus he gave me about twenty red roses every hour with a creepy little poem each time. You think he would at least know that white roses are my favorite."  
"Well, maybe you should be careful then. Sounds like he's not affraid to do anything."  
"Yeah, well if he does at least I know that I'll be able to stop him. He'll do anything I say."  
BUZZ!!  
"Oh, that must be Tai!" Sora squealed.  
"Okay, here's your bag, and have a good time."  
"I will and thanks again, Kari." Sora said as she hugged her. Then she walked out of her room.  
Sora's mom walked up to her, gave her a hug, and said, "Have a good time tonight, honey. And remember I want you home before midnight."  
"Okay, Mama."  
Sora opened the door to find, not Tai, but-  
"Lee! What the heck are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you." He said as he handed her a red rose.  
"You shouldn't have." Sora said in pitty. "But why did you come to see me?"  
"To ask if you wanted to do something tonight."  
"Lee, I can't. I have other plans."  
"What? Going out with Kamiya?" He said, suddenly angry.  
"His name is Tai, and yes I am going out with him." Sora shot back.  
"Sora, when are you gonna learn that I am the only guy for you!" He yelled grabbing her hand.  
She pulled her hand back and said, "Look, Lee. I've tried to be nice about this, but I'm sick of it! I don't like you! I never have and I never will."  
"Not since Tai asked you out."  
"No Lee. Tai has nothing to do with this. I have never liked you becuase of who YOU are. You're mean, arrogant, and an idiot. So get it throught your head: I-- DON'T-- LIKE--YOU!" She yelled and slammed the door in his face.  
"Just you wait Sora Takenouchi! You'll be mine one way or another!' He yelled through the door. Then Sora heard him stalk off.  
"What was all the yelling about?"  
"Sora, are you okay?"  
Sora turned around and found her mother and Kari standing right behind her.  
"Was that Lee?" Her mother asked.  
"Yeah. It was."  
"Well you certainly put him in his place." Kari said.  
"I know. I didn't want to be so mean, but I was sick of him and had to get my point across."  
"You did the right thing." Mrs. Takenouchi said. "Enough is enough. It was time to put an end to this."  
"Yeah. I just hope it was the end."  
"Imagine the nerve of that boy! Asking you out when he knew good and well that you were going out with Tai. He's just lucky I didn't get a few words with him." Mrs. Takenouchi said as the girls laughed.  
BUZZ!!  
"Oh, let me answer it. I bet it's Lee coming back for round two." Kari said. "Look, Lee! I think Sora- Oh, hi Tai!"  
"Uhh, Hi Kari what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing, but I guess you're looking for Sora, huh?"  
"Yeah is she ready?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Sora said as she walked out from behind the door. "Bye, guys. We'll see you later." She said as she walked out and shut the door. "Are you ready, Tai?" He just stood there and stared at her. "Tai, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, sorry. All the blood seems to be rushing to my head." Tai said in a daze.  
"What?" Sora laughed.  
Tai snapped out of it and handed her a white rose. "I mean, you look absolutely spectacular."  
"Thank you Tai." She said as she took the rose. "You look..... really good tonight too." Sora said looking him up and down. He was wearing black boots, black pants, a deep sea foam green button down shirt, and a black sports coat.  
"Thanks." He replied starting to blush. "Well, we should get going." He said offering her his hand.  
"Okay." She said taking it. Then they walked toward the elevator on Sora's apartment floor.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Enjoy her now, Kamiya." Lee said watching them from down the hall. "Cause before long she won't even remember you existed."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TSP: Okay, that about does it for this chapter.  
Biyo: It looks really good so far.  
Goma: Yeah, I can't wait to see what happens next.  
Tai: That Lee guy sounds a real jerk.  
Joe: Yeah, what's he up to?  
TSP: You'll have to wait and see.  
Goma: So for Stacy, this is Gomamon signing off! See ya on the flip side!  
TSP: Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Start Of It All. Same TSP author, same TSP place.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter II

TSP: Hey guys. I bet you've been waiting for this chapter!  
Joe: You bet we have.  
Tai: How many chapters are you going to have?  
TSP: Only about 2, 3 at most.  
Goma: Well let's get on with the story!  
Biyo: Yeah, yeah. Come on Stacy!  
TSP: Okay, okay. Here is chapter II of the start of it all.  
Biyo: Remember read and review!  
  
The Start Of It All  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, Tai, what do you have planned for us tonight?" Sora asked as Tai opened the car door for her. There was another white rose on the seat.  
"That is my little secret." He said as she picked up the rose and smelled it with the other he had already given her.  
"Thank you Tai. This is so sweet." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and got in.  
"No thank you." Tai replied in a daze as he shut the door. Then he got in on his side and they took off. Little did they know that only a few cars away they were being followed.  
Ten minutes later they had arrived at Me Amore, a very romantic, very expensive, very exclusive Italian reataurant.  
"Oh, my gosh, Tai. How on earth did you get reservations here?" Sora asked in amazement.  
"I have my ways." Tai got out, went around the car, and helped Sora out of her seat.  
"Why thank you kind gentleman."  
Once they entered the door, the maitre de asked for their name.  
"The reservation is under Kamiya."  
"Oh, yes. Kamiya, party of two. Right this way sir." He took them to a cozy little table for two at a romantic corner with candles on it.  
After they had sat down (Tai sitting next to Sora) and their waiter had taken their order for drinks, Sora said, "Seriously though, Tai. How did you get reservations here?"  
"Well, if you must know, I know the manager. He put a bet on the out come of our soccer finals last year and won. Afterwards he came up to me and said that if it wasn't for me, the team wouldn't have won, and neither would have he. So he told me that if I ever wanted a reservation here all I had to do was ask him."  
"Ohhhh. Well, that makes a lot of sense now."  
"What you don't think I could get a reservation here if I wanted to?"  
"Not really."  
"Ouch, I'm hurt." Tai faked as he turned away from Sora.  
"What? It's the truth. Have I ever lied to you?" Sora joked while she took Tai's hand in hers.  
"No. I guess not." He said as he put his other hand on hers.  
They talked, and the waiter came back to take their orders. They ate and talked about school, family, and friends.  
"Oh, you're never going to believe what happened to me today." Tai said as they ate their dessert.  
"What?"   
"Lee actuall came up to me and told me to stay away from you." Tai laughed. "Yeah right. As if anything he could do could keep me away from you."  
Sora smiled, but added, "He really did that?"   
Tai nodded.  
"Well, I think there's something I should tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Right before you came to pick me up Lee came to my apartment and asked me out. And when I told him I was going out with you, he started freaking out. It was really scary."  
"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?" Tai said holding her hand. Sora could tell by the way her was touching her that he was getting angry.  
"No he didn't. I started getting really angry because I'd had enough of him. He told me something like he was the only guy for me and tried to hold my hand. That's when I started to get really mean. I told him that I didn't nor ever would like him. He thought it was just because of you, but I told him it was because of the way he was and slammed the door in his face. I don't think he liked that very much."  
"Well, at least he didn't hurt you."  
"Yeah, but he yelled something through the door that kinda freaked me out."  
"What'd he say?"  
"Something like one way or another I was going to be his."  
"Hmmm...... He's starting to scare you isn't he?" Tai asked, althought he could see the answer in her eyes.  
"Yeah, he is." She whispered.  
"Don't worry, Sora. As long as I'm here" He said as he pulled her into a hug. "There's no way that Lee can hurt you."  
Sora looked at Tai, then leaned in to kiss him when-  
"Did some one say my name?"  
They both recognized the voice right away.  
"Lee, what the hell are you doing here?" Tai asked angrily. Several people around them turned to look at what was going on.  
"I came to get what's rightfull mine." He said looking at Sora.  
"Look, Lee. I thought I had made myself clear. I-don't-like-you-and-I-never-will. So get over it." She said, standing up. Now every one in the restaurant was watching them.  
"It's not that easy Sora," He said walking over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You and I are meant to be together. I can't let this looser take you away from me."  
"Let her go." Tai warned, and started to advance on Lee, but Sora put her hand up to stop him.  
"Tai is not a looser." She told Lee through gritted teeth.  
"Excuse me," A man who had walked up said, "Is there a problem?"  
"Why yes, Francis. There is." Tai said.  
"Ahhh, Missure Kamiya. How good to see you again."  
"You too." They shook hands.  
"Would you like me to get rid of this boy for you?" He said as two security guards practically appeared out of nowhere behind him.  
"Yes, infact we would." Tai said grabbing Sora's hand.  
One of the security guards walked up to Lee and said, "Please come with us, sir."  
Lee smirked at Sora and Tai, then whispered to them, "You can't get rid of me that easily." He turned to Francis and the security guard. "That's alright I can show myself out." And with that he walked out of the restaurant leaving a very scared Sora, a very angry Tai, and some very confused customers who went back to their own dinners.  
Tai turned to Francis, "Thank you so much Francis. I'm sorry we had to cause this in your restaurant."  
"It is quite alright, Missure Kamiya. I know it was not your fault. But if you don't mind me asking, what got him so worked up?"  
"This beautiful girl next to me." Tai said pointing to Sora.  
"Ahhh, and who is this beautiful young lady?"  
"This is my date, Sora Takenouchi."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Takenouchi." He said kissing her hand.  
"You too." She replied.  
"Well I hope that your dinner has been exceptional. And I appologize for letting that crazy get in. To appologize, dinner will be on the house."  
"Thanks, Francis." Tai said.  
"Thank you." Sora said.  
"It is nothing. Just promise me that you will win your soccer finals again this year." He smiled.  
"You bet I will." Tai said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the car.....  
"Sora, I'm sorry."  
"For what, Tai?"  
"For not protecting you when Lee showed up."  
"Tai," She said taking his hand. "Don't be sorry. I have to stick up for myself when it comes to Lee. I have to get my point through his head. I'm the one who should be sorry."  
"For what?" He asked returning the pressure on her hand.  
"For Lee. It seems like no matter what I say to him, it never sinks in."  
"Why does he act like that toward you?"  
" Well, when we were in the seventh grade, we were really close for a while. His family was having a lot of problems and he always told me that our friendship was what kept him going. Then I told him that his girlfriend at the time was cheating on him and he caught her with another guy the next day. That's when he started acting all weird and stuff. He said that he was so grateful to me for what I did, that he would never let any thing or anyone hurt me. He started following me around every where I went and calling me every night. It just got so annoying. So I started hanging around with other people and doing stuff that I wouldn't tell him about. I grew farther and farther away from him, untill I just couldn't stand him any more. Not because of the way he acted toward me, but for the way he treated other people. Then earlier this year he started asking me out and giving me a bunch of stuff. So I just stayed away from him completely."  
"Sora, why didn't you tell me about this?"  
"Because, I never thought it would get to be so bad. And besides......... I didn't want to ruin the chance that I might have had with you." She smiled.  
They stared at each other for a second, then blushed and looked away.  
"I, uhh, guess we should be going now." Sora said as she stared out the window.  
"Yeah, but do you smell that?"  
"Smell what?"  
"It smells like it's coming from the glove compartment." Sora looked bewildered. "Maybe you should open it and see what it is?" He said with a smile.  
She opened the glove compartment and found yet another white rose.  
"Tai, this is too sweet." She said as she gave him another kiss on the cheek, which was a bit longer than the previous one she had given him.  
Tai turned bright red, turned on the car, and they took off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lee, why are we still following them?"   
"Because, moron. She's mine. She just doesn't know it yet. So shut up and just keep following them."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We'll have two mocha frappuccino's with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, please."  
"That'll be five dollars and forty two cents please."  
Tai handed the cashire the money, then she went to make their orders. They had stopped at a little coffee house across the street from the park.  
"Tai?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you know that way my favorite drink?"  
"Because that's what you always order. I pay attention to these things." Tai winked at her.  
"Do you pay attention to things or to me?" Sora joked.  
"I, uhhh......" Tai said as he turned bright red.  
"Here you go." The cashier said as she handed them their drinks.  
"Thank you." Tai replied and handed Sora hers. "Let's go for a walk in the park." He said with a smirk.  
"Okay." Sora said in an uneasy tone.  
"Hey! Sora! Tai!" They heard some one say once they entered the park. They looked around and saw Joe running toward them.  
"Joe!" Sora said.  
"Joe how good to see you." Tai said annoyed.  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt your, ehem, date, but I need to tell you guys something." He said uncomfortably as he gave Sora a hug. If Tai hadn't known how close the two were, he would have become very jealouse.  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
"Well, I was at the store and saw that guy Lee who tried to fight me that one day, remember Sora?"  
"Oh, yeah, I remember."   
"Well, he was talking with a few of his friends about your date tonight and he was saying something about trying to stop it."  
"We know." Tai said. "He showed up at the restaurant where we were eating and cause a big scene."  
"He also showed up at my place right before Tai came to pick me up and started freaking out on me."  
"Well, he was also saying something about some kind of plan. So, if I were you I'd be on the look out, okay?" Joe warned.  
"Look Joe, we both know that Lee's not very smart when it comes to these things. What could he possibly do?" Tai said.  
"I know, but I'm just saying to be careful. He doesn't really think before he acts. And I don't want to see Sora or you get hurt. Alright?"  
"Okay, Joe. We'll be extra careful for you."  
"That's all I ask. Well I better go. I think I've intruded enough. Bye Sora." He said as he hugged her goodbye.  
"Bye Joe."  
"Bye Tai." He said as he left.  
"Bye."  
The two started walking further into the park. Sora could tell by the silence that Tai was upset.  
"Tai, Joe was just trying to help." She said.  
"Oh, I know, Sora. But it's like he thinks I can't take care of you."  
"Tai he doesn't think that. He just told us so that we could be careful if Lee shows up. He cares about the both of and doesn't want to see either of us get hurt, that's all." She said taking his hand.  
He stopped walking and turned to her. "I know. But I want you to know that if he does try something, I'll be here to protect you."  
"I know you will, Tai. I've always known that." She smiled, but quickly turned away.  
"Come on. I want to show you something." He said as he started to walk and pulled her along.  
"Okay." She said with curiosity.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The walked further into the park for five minutes.  
"And here we are." Tai said as he stopped on a slight downward slope in the middle of a small clearing. Through a gap in the trees, they had a perfect view of the full moon and the star filled sky.  
"Oh, Tai. It's beautiful here."  
"Wait a second. There's more." Tai said as he walked to a nearby tree. In the middle of the tree was a rather large, empty, knott hole. Out of it, he pulled out a portable radio and three more white roses. He walked up to Sora, who had a huge grin on her face, and handed them to her.  
"Three beautiful flowers for the world's most beautiful girl." He said as she took them from him.  
"Tai.... I...... thank you." Was all that she could say.  
Tai walked back to the radio and pressed play. Eve 6's "Here To The Night" started playing. (I LOVE that song!!)  
"Would you like to dance?" He said as he offered Sora his hand.  
"I'd love to." She replied, putting down the roses.  
Tai lead her to the middle of the clearing and pulled her close. The he started singing in her ear.  
"So denied.  
So I lied.  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day,  
And a day love.  
I'm gonna be gone for good again."  
Sora started to giggle.  
"What?" Tai said.  
"It's nothing." She laughed.  
"Okay, so I'm no Matt, but hey, I'm trying."  
"Well, why don't we sing to each other?"  
"Okay."  
"Here's to the nights we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye,   
Tomorrow's gonna come to soon." They sang.  
Tai took in Sora's sweet scent. **Wow! She smells good!** He thought.  
Sora started smelling Tai's neck. **Oh, god, Wow! He smells good.**  
They danced for the rest of the song, hoping the end would never come and they would never have to let go of each other. But like most good things, it ended. Then they sat down on the grassy slope.  
"Wow, it's a really beautiful night. Don't cha think Tai? You don't see a full moon very often in the city. But not out here in the middle of the park. It's really nice and really quiet........." Sora said. Tai knew she was nervous because she starts to babble when she is.  
"Shhh!" He said as he put his finger up to his lips and she grew immediately quiet. He put his arms around her, pulled her close, and kissed the top of her forehead. They sat there, in each other's arms, for a long time just staring at the moon and twinkling stars, untill Sora finally spoke up.  
"Tai..."  
"Hmn?"  
"I just wanted say that I'm having a really good time tonight."  
He looked at her and said, "I'm glad you are, because I am too."   
They looked at each other for a few seconds, then slowly, they leaned into each other and shared their first kiss together. They had just barely bushed their lips together before they pulled apart, but it was enough to spark something inside of them. They leaned toward each other and shared their second kiss with more longing and force then they had known was inside of them. Before Tai knew what had happened, Sora had him pinned to the ground and was kissing him with more passion than he thought any person could posses. He returned the pressure as he ran his hands through her hair.  
**Who knew Sora possesed this crazy strength, and that she could kiss like this?** He thought. In one quick movement, he had rolled on top of her and started to kiss and nuzzle her neck. Sora started to giggle in pleasure. "What?" Tai asked.  
"Nothing." She giggled. "I guess I just find it kinda funny that I'm making out with my best friend. That's all."  
"Well, it's not such a bad way to hang out." Tai joked. Sora grabbed his coat and pulled him toward her and started to kiss his lips when she heard footsteps and pulled away.  
"Did you hear that?" She asked.  
"I'm sure it was nothing." He said as he continued kissing her neck. Sora brushed it off and started to kiss back.  
"Eh em?"  
They pulled apart and looked up.  
"Hope I'm not intruding." Lee said, who was accompanied by two of his friends.  
"Oh, my god." Sora gasped.  
"Lee, why do you keep following us?" Tai said as he got off Sora and helped her up.  
"Like I said before Kamiya, that's my girl you're taking advantage of. So if you'll kindly step out of the way, I'll get Sora and we can go."  
"No."  
"I really don't think you have any choice, now do you. It's three to one." Lee said as his two friends stepped up.  
"No, two against three." Sora said stepping forward.  
"Sora, you're too cute." Lee mocked. "Now come on. It's time to leave this looser and go home."  
"What?" Tai and Sora both said bewildered.  
"Sora, honey I've made it clear that you belong with me. So, we're going on a little trip, for, oh, the rest of our lives." He said stepping toward her.  
"Listen, Lee. Aparently you've got some problems, but creating this fake image of us isn't the way to deal with them." Sora said, her voice never wavering.  
"Don't tell me what to do!!" He yelled angrily. "Now look, I don't want any trouble, so just come with me and my friends and I won't kill Kamiya."  
"Lee, we're not affraid to fight you." Sora said.  
"Oh, my cute little Sora. What could you possible do to us?" Lee mocked.  
"Watch what you say, Lee. Sora knows some pretty crazy moves." Tai said stepping forward.  
"Guys, hold her back." Lee said. His two friends walked toward Sora and Tai. Tai stepped in front of Sora, but one of them tried to punch him in the stomach, and Tai dodged out of the way, leaving Sora wide open. The other guy grabbed Sora' arm, but she kicked him in the schin with the heal of her shoe. He stumbled back and she kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.  
"Well, well, well. So you do know how to fight my sweet Sora." Lee said with a grin.  
"Yeah, well, in the Digital World, we had to learn to defend ourselves. I had to pick up a few tricks." She replied. With out noticing, Lee's other friend came up from behind her, and pinned her arms to her back, leaving her unable to move. "Hey! Let me go you idiot!" She yelled.  
"Hey Let her go!" Tai yelled. He ran toward her, but Lee stepped in the way.  
"Not, so fast Kamiya. We're gonna settle this right here, right now. Winner gets Sora." He said.  
"What are you talking about? Sora's not some trophy to be won. She's a human being, who can make her own choices. And I think it's time to accept the fact that she didn't choose you."  
"Shut up!" Lee yelled.   
"Do you really think that Tai?" Sora asked, trying to free herself from Lee's two friends.  
"Of course I do. I'm just glad that you chose me."  
"Be quiet!" Lee yelled again. "You're just affraid you'll lose, aren't you Kamiya." Lee said, with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
"Of course not. I don't have to prove myself to you."  
"Then what are you waiting for!" He said as he lunged at him. Both he and Tai fell to the ground and started fighting.  
"Stop it, Lee! Stop it!" Sora screamed.  
"You'll never have her! Never! I won't let you!" Lee yelled at Tai.  
Tai kicked Lee off of him. "You're crazy!" He said wiping blood from his bottom lip.  
"Stop saying that!" Lee yelled. He now had a bloody nose and a bruise forming on his arm. He then pulled out a silver switch blade.  
"Whoa, Lee. You're not gonna use that are you?" One of his friends asked him.  
"Shut up! It's time we ended this." He said lunging at Tai with it.  
"Let's get out of here." One guy said to the other. And with that they let go of Sora and ran off.  
"Lee stop it, you insane psycho!" Sora yelled.  
"What did you say?" He said looking up. He still had the knife pointing at Tai, who was struggling to get it away from him.  
"I said, stop it! You've gone crazy! Why are you doing this?"  
"Because he took you away from me!" He yelled back, still struggling with Tai.  
"No Lee, he didn't. Don't you get it? You never had me!"   
"No! That's not true! That's not true and you know it!" He jumped off Tai and advanced on Sora, threatening her with his knife.  
"Face it Lee. We were never anything more that friends! Why can't you accept that?"  
"Because I love you and I promised to you that I would never let anything hurt you." He said, waving the knife at her.  
"God, you keep saying that! You don't love me! You're just mad that you can't have me! And you promised me a long time a go that you would never let anything or anyone hurt me. Well what do you think you're doing right now, huh? Do you think I'm enjoying this?" She yelled, completely loosing her cool.  
"Nooo!" Lee yelled. He lunged at her, but she stepped out of the way just in time for him to miss her. Lee landed at the feet of someone new. Sora looked to see who it was, but didn't recognize him, just his uniform.  
"Don't move." The officer said pointing his gun at Lee. "Drop the knife!" He ordered. Lee did as he was told. The police officer walked around him and handcuffed him. "I heard some yelling in this direction, and then I saw two teens run away from this clearing. Thought I'd see what was going on." The police officer said as he pulled Lee to his feet.  
Sora ran to Tai and helped him up. "Thank you officer." They both said.  
The officer called for back up and asked, "Now, would someone like to tell me what's going on?"  
They both told the officer what had happened, starting from Tai's confrontation that afternoon right up to the officer's arrival. Once the story had ended, five other police men arrived on the scene. They took statements from Tai and Sora, who decided to press as many charges on Lee as they could.  
They started taking Lee away, and he didn't struggle. He started laughing hystericaly and yelled, "Enjoy her now, Kamiya. Because someday, soon you won't have her any more! I'll be sure of that!" And with that they took him away.  
"You will use that against him, won't you?" Sora asked  
Once they had all the information they needed, the last police men left leaving Tai and Sora alone, once again, in the moon lit clearing. They stood there for a while just staring at each other, not saying a word. Then, slowly, Tai pulled her into a warm hug, and she burried her head in his chest.  
"Are you okay?" He asked stroaking her hair.  
"Yeah." She whispered through their embrace. "But are you okay?" She asked looking up at him.  
Tai saw a few tears forming in her eyes. "Sora, don't cry. I'm gonna be fine." He said hugging her even closer.  
"I know, but this is all my fault. When I saw Lee pull out that knife, I thought I was gonna lose you for ever. I was so scared. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened." She said.  
Tai took her face in his hands and said, "Sora, that guys is a psychopath. He thought up this fake dream about you and believed it. He needs help. You were just being yourself and got pulled too far into his delusion. All you were doing was trying to help him, but nothing could help him." He pulled her up to him and gently kissed her.  
When they pulled apart she said, "I know. It's just that, a long time a go I really did care about him, maybe even like him just a little bit. And I really wanted to help him, but, I guess I never got through to him."  
"It's alirght. You tried and that's all that matters."  
"Thank you Tai, for being there to protect me, when I really needed you."  
"No need to thank me Sora, I was just doing what comes naturally to me. And besides, I think your mom would have killed me if I let anything happen to you. And let's not even get started on your dad." Tai joked.  
Sora laughed and looked at her watch. "Wow, how did it get to be eleven already?"  
"I guess we lost track of time when we were having our fun before Lee showed up." He replied. He felt Sora shudder a little at the mention of his name. "Sorry." He apologized.  
"It's okay. I'll get over it, eventually."  
"So we've got an hour before I have to get you home. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tai asked with a grin.  
"I am." She replied with a smile. Tai closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her, but she said, "Let's go get some ice cream!"  
"What?" He said, his eyes popping open.  
"Just kidding!" She pulled him close and kissed him with all the grattitude and feelings she had for him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TSP: So that concludes the last chapter of this story.  
Tai: Wow.  
Joe: That was good.  
Goma: You can say that again.  
Biyo: That was good.  
TSP: Well anyways, there is gonna be an epilogue. It won't be as long as these two chapters, but it'll be there.  
Joe: Okay.  
TSP: And I think I might do a sequel, depending on how this one does.  
Tai: Cool.  
Goma: So for Stacy this is Gomamon signing off. Catch ya on the flip side.  
TSP: Untill next time, Later Days!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Epilogue

TSP: Hey guys! It's that time again.  
Tai: Yay!   
Joe: We're finally gonna eat!  
Biyo: I want a burger!  
Goma: I want tacos!  
TSP: No, not dinner time! Time for the epilogue.  
All: Ohh.  
TSP: You know you're happy.  
  
  
The Start Of All  
Epilogue  
  
"Thanks, Tai. I had a really great time tonight. Except for, you know.."  
"Me too." Tai replied. It was three minutes untill midnight and Tai and Sora were standing outside Sora's apartment door. "So, do I get a kiss goodnight?" Tai asked shyly.  
"Maybe, but I think you've had more than your share of goodnight kisses for one night."  
"Aww, just one more?" Tai pleaded.  
"Hmmmmm, okay, just one more." She said. Tai pulled Sora next to him and they shared their last kiss of the night.  
"Mmmmmmm, now that was nice." Sora said as she and Tai held each other.  
"You said it." He replied. "So, how about I call you tomorrow and we can go get that ice cream you wanted?"  
"I'd like that. Thanks again Tai."  
"You're welcome. Goodnight." He said kissing her hand.  
"Goodnight." She kissed his lips and walked in her apartment. Her mother was there to greet her.  
"Oh, Sora! The police called me! I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Did Lee hurt you? Is Tai okay?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked as she hugged Sora.  
"Sit down, mama. I'll tell you the whole thing."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That next day.......  
"Hey, did you hear what happened?"  
"What?"  
"Lee went all psycho and tried to kill Sora and Tai on their date!"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, well I heard........."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just you wait, Sora. This isn't over yet. If I can't have you, there's no way Tai will."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TSP: Yay! Yay!  
Tai: You finished your second fic!  
Goma: And it only took you 4 days!  
Biyo: And now you can start on your others.  
Joe: Congratulations Stacy! :::kisses Stacy:::  
TSP: Thanks you guys! I want to dedicate this part of the story to my brother. Today is his birthday! He's finally 17!!  
Goma: Well we're gonna go eat and celebrate with Stacy and her family! Catch ya on the flip side!  
TSP: Later Days!  



End file.
